1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable garden wagon, and more particularly to a foldable garden wagon that can be folded and stored when not in use, so as to reduce of the volume thereof, thereby saving space of storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional garden wagon comprises a main body having a front end provided with a wheel and a rear end provided with two push rods. The rear end of the main body has a bottom provided with a support rack to co-operate with the wheel, so that the garden wagon is disposed at a horizontal state.
However, the conventional garden wagon has a fixed volume, so that it cannot be folded, thereby increasing space of storage. In addition, the conventional garden wagon cannot be assembled easily and conveniently, so that the user cannot assemble the conventional garden wagon by himself, thereby increasing costs of assembly. Further, the conventional garden wagon cannot be detached, stored and packaged individually, thereby increasing the volume of storage and package, and thereby increasing costs of transportation.